


In Another World We Could’ve Been

by MaraschinoSqueeze



Series: Destiel Reveals [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 21 days of destiel reveals, Jack pov, M/M, and finds something he wasn’t expecting, jack is looking for sam and dean, post 13.09, universe hopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraschinoSqueeze/pseuds/MaraschinoSqueeze
Summary: Jack goes to another AU, looking for Dean and Sam, and finds another version of them where Dean never went to Lisa’s and instead Cas and Dean got together.





	In Another World We Could’ve Been

Jack had lost Kaia, Dean and Sam. Kaia had been showing him the way to the universe that Mary was in and somehow they got lost. Jack was trying not to think about how he never seemed to do anything right, even though he tried desperately to be good. He had to find Dean and Sam, but he wasn’t sure how. He tried to focus on their souls. He wasn’t very good at this. If only Castiel was here to help. But he couldn’t think of that now. He had to find them so he could make sure they were safe.

Finding Mary had been easy. Neutralizing the angels who tried to stop him hadn’t been too difficult either. Now he just needed to get them out of here. Mary had tried to fight against him when he released her from the cage she was being held in.

“Mary! Stop, please! Don’t fight me. I’m trying to get us back to Sam and Dean!” The fight left her at the mention of her sons. “You… Who are you?” she asked weakly.

“I’m Jack. We were trying to rescue you, but I lost Sam and Dean and Kaia on the way. There were so many doors. I… maybe we should start at the beginning.” Mary didn’t look like she understood much of that, but instead of explaining he gripped her tightly and focused on their universe. That one was easiest to locate because it was home. He focused the source of his power on separating the walls between the universes and spread his wings wide to gain leverage over keeping it open, then he quickly flapped his wings and pulled them through.

Universe travel made you feel like a mouse collapsing its body to fit under a door. Boneless and empty for a fraction of a second before your body rebuilt itself on the other side. At least that’s how he felt it. He had no way of knowing how a human would feel. Thankfully, they both made it through. He could instantly sense that Kaia was here, but Sam and Dean weren’t. Their feet had barely touched the ground before he was flying them to Kaia. She was walking along the side of the road.

“Hello, Kaia.” She jumped.

“Jesus, Jack. Warn a girl, would ya?” He had assumed a greeting was warning enough and couldn’t think of an appropriate response, so instead he said nothing. “What happened, Jack? I woke up on the side of the road, all alone.”

“I’m so sorry, Kaia. I should have held tighter to you. I lost Sam and Dean on the way. But I did rescue, Mary,” he added sheepishly.

Mary waved a greeting when Kaia looked at her and turned her attention to Jack, “Sam and Dean?”

“I think we should go to the bunker. We aren’t safe here.” He wrapped his arms over Kaia and Mary’s shoulders and spread his wings wide, liking the way it felt to stretch them. Flying was so easy now. It was like walking or talking. Once he learned how to do it, it was like he’d been doing it for centuries. He flew them to the bunker and looked at Mary. She was hurt, he realized. He’d seen Castiel heal people before, but had never done it himself. Maybe it was like flying though. He pressed two fingers to her forehead, and forced his powers to feel her injuries. They went easily to the spots that were damaged. Mary stiffened slightly and then relaxed as she felt the relief.

“Thank you. Jack, you said right? So you’re… I mean you’re Kelly’s son then? I was there, you know? The night you were born. Your mother loved you very much.” She smiled warmly at him and he felt immensely grateful that his mother’s last moments were with such a good person.

“Thank you. That means a lot to me, and I’m sure it meant a lot to her.” He turned now to Kaia. “Are you hurt?” She shook her head and she looked fine, so Jack nodded his acceptance. “Okay then, I’m going to find Sam and Dean. Stay here. I… I don’t think it would be wise to bring you. I don’t want to lose anyone again.” Mary looked like she wanted to protest, but Jack was determined to leave them here so he spread his wings and materialized in front of the bunker. Then he focused his powers on Dean and Sam’s souls. After several minutes, he felt a spark from Dean so he locked onto it and pushed the wall open. Traveling through the door by himself was much easier, so as soon as he thought it he was there.

He didn’t know where he had been expecting to end up, so he was surprised to find himself standing in the bunker, in front of Dean and Castiel. On his entry, Castiel shoved Dean behind him and pulled his angel blade out. “Who are you? How did you find us here?” he demanded.

“Castiel? I… I wasn’t expecting to find you here. I was looking for Sam and Dean. But I…” he paused, and looked intently at Dean. Something felt different here. It wasn’t the Dean he knew. “You aren’t my Dean. Neither of you know me. I am from an alternate universe and I lost my Sam and Dean. I’m trying to find them.”

Castiel kept his defensive stance, but engaged with Jack, “I don’t recognize your grace, brother. I was sure I knew every angel in the garrison.”

“I am not an angel, Castiel. My mother was human.” Castiel’s eyes shot up with realization. “And your father? Who sired you?”

Jack struggled with his answer. He knew Lucifer was hated, but he had never thought of Lucifer as his father. He hesitated, “Well… my father… well, you are my father.”

Castiel shook his head fiercely and Dean popped his head out from behind Castiel, scrutinizing him. “Cas, you got a kid? What the hell is going on?”

“No. I would recognize his grace if it was born of my own. He is not mine.” Jack sighed. He should have known this wasn’t going to be easy.

“Okay. Would you please lower your blade. For one, it will do nothing against me. For another, I’m not going to hurt anyone. You are my father. Not my natural father, but I want nothing to do with,” he grimaced before continuing, “with Lucifer!” he spat.

Their reactions were exactly what he had been expecting. They went for the attack. He let them come, and focused on controlling his emotions so he wouldn’t hurt them. He stood completely still as Castiel shoved the angel blade into his chest and Dean shouted about him being the spawn of Satan. Then he calmly took the angel blade out of his chest and handed it hilt first back to Castiel. “Like I said. It won’t do anything to me. And I really don’t have to time for this. I need to find Sam and Dean.” He tried to focus his powers on Sam and Dean, but it was muted by Dean’s soul being so close to him. This Dean’s soul was different though. It felt more full. Brighter, if that was possible.

He glanced up at Dean and saw him and Castiel standing very close together and whispering. Castiel had Dean’s hand in both of his. He was rubbing soothing circles over a ring around Dean’s finger.

“You’re married!” Jack shouted before he could stop himself. He’d learned about human marital ceremonies from the internet.

Dean looked skeptically at Jack, “Well yeah? I thought you said you knew us? Or you knew another us? How would you not know we were married if you know us?”

“Well… I do know you. Or a version of you. But you aren’t married. To my knowledge you haven’t even come close to anything like marriage since Lisa. Or at least, that’s what I learned from Castiel. I… I was connected to Castiel before I was born. I learned all about your lives through him. And I’m certain Dean was never married.”

Dean’s face was painted in shock. “Lisa? I haven’t seen her in years.”

“No, but you spent a year with her after Sam went into the cage.” Dean considered that, and shook his head. “No, that’s what Sammy wanted me to do. But Cas… That’s not what happened alright? Cas pulled Sammy out, but forgot part of him,” he glared at Castiel before continuing, “And Cas and I…” Dean’s cheeks flamed. So apparently still not good with talking about feelings.

“We told each other how we felt about each other,” Castiel finished.

This was surprising to Jack, but not altogether alarming. He wasn’t blind. He could tell how much Dean and Castiel meant to one another. But he never considered that another turn of events in the past could have resulted in them being together today. For the next hour they talked about the differences between their two worlds. Then Jack explained to Castiel about his problem with finding his Sam and Dean with Dean’s soul being present. Castiel suggested that since he clearly knew so much about his Dean and Sam’s lives, he concentrate on that when he focused on them, so he would know which version to look for. Jack tried and when he felt a twinge from Sam or Dean, this time he didn’t jump straight to them. He searched their souls until finally he found a Dean that was longing for Castiel. Now that he had been near a Dean that did not have this constant longing imprinted on his soul it was easy to spot the others that didn’t either. He was shocked how many of them there were. He locked onto the one that was longing for Castiel and pulled himself through the door.

He stepped out and was staring headfirst at a massive beast. From behind him he heard Sam shout, “Jack! Man are we glad to see you.” He turned around grabbed tightly onto both of them and locked onto home, pulling securely on the both to bring them through with him.

Back in the bunker, Jack healed all their wounds and tried for casual as he brought up where he’d been. “So when I was looking for you I ended up in another universe. One where Castiel had never opened up purgatory and Dean and Castiel had never been stuck there. The angels had never fallen, and Charlie was alive. Lucifer had never gotten out of the cage, so I was never born.”

“Oh yea? How convenient for them. How’d they manage that?” Dean asked.

Jack hesitated. He didn’t want to make Dean angry with him, but he felt it was important for him to know it was a possibility. “Well, it seemed like it all started when Sam was in the cage. You made a promise you would go to Lisa’s.”

“How do you know about that?” Dean snapped.

“Oh, I learned about it from Castiel. But in this universe you never went. Instead Castiel found you after he pulled Sam’s body out of the cage and he told you about his feelings for you.”

Dean looked completely shell shocked and everyone in the room stopped breathing. “You were married to him, Dean,” Jack finished in a soft voice.

 

 


End file.
